Gust Of Wind
by jedimasterroyal
Summary: Anidala Week Day 5-Prompt: Festival. Anakin and Padme spend a week in Naboo for the festivities. Of two things Anakin was certain when he came back from the festival. 1. He was lucky to love and be loved by Padme. 2. Naboo threw one hell of a party.


**GUST OF WIND**

_So this is for Day 5 of Anidala Week, prompt is Festival. I KNOW I'M TOTALLY LATE. I was super busy with school and I have the rest of the prompts figured out but I like to go in order. Sooooooo this is going to be a bit OC for both Padme and Anakin, it will be a bit (tiny bit) more humorous to compensate for all the angsty fics I've done. _

_-jedimasterroyal_

_disclaimer: boohoo i do not own star wars_

* * *

"ANAKIN!"

He turns to Obi-Wan, who has just kindly screamed at him in front of the whole Council.

From his chair, his grumpy ex-Master, rubs his forehead. "Master Windu is addressing you. Please pay attention."

"Oh, sorry," he responds sheepishly.

He turns back to Master Windu. The even grumpier Jedi Master sighs and starts again.

"Anakin, next week is the annual Festival that marks the anniversary of the Battle of Naboo. Since you have come back from various missions and are in need of rest you will attend the festival as an honoree. Senator Amidala will also be attending, you will be assigned to protect her at all costs. She has already sent us a schedule of the events that you will both attend during your 5 day stay there. Are we clear?" Windu says, his eyes piercing into him.

A simple "yessir" he answers but in the inside it's like fireworks went off. 'YES!"

Then the Council is dismissed and Anakin is left in a stupor until Obi-Wan comes and claps his back.

"Let's head to hangers," he leads, a small smile beginning to form. "I'm sure you're very excited Anakin. This will be the first time you will attend this glorious festival."

Indeed, this was true. Anakin had long ago asked his master, when he was early on his apprentice, if he could attend the festival.

_"__Master why can't I come with you to Naboo?" Anakin said to his newly minted Master._

_"__Oh no, Anakin you are much to young."_

_"__Buuuutttt Padme is gonna be there. Pleeeasee Obi-Wan!"_

_At this Obi-Wan kneeled to his height, "Now, be mindful of your thoughts Anakin. You will stay here and catch up with your reading. Are we clear?"_

_"__Yes, master."_

Anakin had only dreamed of going to the Festival for the longest time but there was always something impeding him to go. Even after he knew he was old enough, the Jedi frowned upon either him or Obi-Wan constantly attending such an event. The council said the Jedi had worked to save Naboo as mandated by the code; that it was not commonplace and that if they attended the Nubian festival, they might as well attend the festivals of all the planets they had saved. (Although, that was the explanation Obi-Wan had given Anakin. Now that he thought about it, Anakin believed that it perhaps was all just a ploy from his master to keep him away from Padme.) And now that he was a Jedi Knight, he had been much to occupied with the war to attend such things. He had definitely hit the jackpot this time. One whole week with his wife, in what he considered, the most beautiful planet in the galaxy, to celebrate his achievements; it was truly a dream come true.

Soon enough him and Obi-Wan were in one, of the many, hangar bays that were part of the Jedi Temple. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan unable to contain the large smile on his face.

"Well, Anakin you have certainly earned this small respite. Go have fun on Naboo. Enjoy yourself among the merry drinking and women. Oh yes, the beautiful women of Naboo," said Obi-Wan with a twinkle in his eyes.

Anakin's eyes widened at his old master's melancholic look. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said I wasn't old enough."

"When have I ever lied about something, my friend. Hopefully the good senator does not boggle you down with her schedule. There is very much entertainment to do in Naboo."

Anakin internally rolled his eyes. Naboo might have an abundance of beautiful women but he had eyes only for one and he intended to enjoy every single minute of his vacation with her. Besides, she was most likely behind this whole operation and he was confident that she had booked the right plans that would deem them the maximum time together.

"Well, hurry along then Anakin. Senator Amidala is waiting for you in her apartment. She told me to send you right away. May the Force Be With You, always," and with the final farewell, he's off to his love's apartment.

* * *

His suit is itchy and confining.

"Why the hell do I have to wear this again?" he mutters, all the while pressing the necessary buttons to enter hyperspace. They are both strapped in but the air screams of a liberty that was unknown to both.

She giggles at his discomfort and he frowns. "Anakin, we are going to a festival and in Naboo we go all out, even with what we wear. I picked out the clothes for you and I had it tailored to your exact size. They are made of the finest silks and they are in colors that will compliment what I am wearing." she grabs a hold of one of his hands, "For the first time ever, me and you will be able to go out in public, together, and nobody will think bad about it. Besides, I think you look sexy in your clothes."

She had him at 'together' and he smiles at her, to mark his approval. Soon they are in hyperspace and they unhitch their security belts and move towards the common quarters of the ship. There they sit around a small table facing each other. His hand constantly pulls at his crotch where the pants seem to chafe him.

"So how is it that Naboo 'goes all out' for this Festival. It seems you and Obi-Wan have withheld much from me about it?" he ponders out loud.

Padme smirks and leans close, which in his mind is kind of cute, considering that their is nobody else beside the droids to hear her secret. "We Nubians like to throw very large parties and I guess that since we had nothing to celebrate in this lifetime, everyone took it upon themselves to celebrate the defeat of the Trade Federation. I mean, considering the fact that we had no help from the Senate and that we were able to unite with the Gungans, I suppose it is grounds for having a planet wide festival."

He gives her a sarcastic look, " '…we united the gungans'? The whole ordeal in Naboo was solved by your wit and leadership."

"I suppose."

"So basically it's a festival for you, right?"

At this she blushes and turns away. He laughs at his wife's mirth. He leans to kiss her cheek and pulls away.

Resuming the conversation he says, "But what exactly is it that the Nubians do that makes them quite the host? Obi-wan mentioned drinks and women."

"Well there is much to drink and eat. Everyone, Gungan and Human, joins together. Every school, town, village, city, business, family contributes to the merriment. It's much more than a party. Art is formed. The youth have large dances with lively music, the younglings create beautiful designs that adorn their homes and the town halls. I myself have never really joined in on the festivities as everyone else."

"Why not?" he insists.

It is only then that a small wave of sadness hits her face. She speaks softly, "I usually attend to meeting the families of all those that died in during the ordeal. I don't think it's fair that I parade myself, when there are so many that cannot be next to their loved ones because of me." Padme stays silent for a second and then puts a hand over his. "Ever since I married you, I also found it not fair for me to enjoy myself when I knew you were off fighting."

"This time we're going together though," he replies, stroking her gentle hand.

"Which is why I have planned the ultimate vacation for us. Now that I know that you will be right by my side at all times, I will give myself the liberty to enjoy all of the festivities that are customary," she says joyously, the dazzling smile adorning her face once again. "The first day, we will visit the Gungans and the families of those who lost their loved ones. The second day we will visit a school, who sent me the loveliest letter. They are putting on a play of the Battle of Naboo. The third day we will go into the lake country, where one of the villages has invited me to their feast. The fourth day we willl visit my family and the last day is the final palace ceremony and then we go home. I've arranged so our wake time is late everyday so we can have _extra_ time to ourselves."

His eyes gleam.

"And, like you said Anakin, there will be plenty of drink and fun to go around."

Sensing the conversation is about to end, Anakin stands and extends his hand to her. He carefully plots his flirtatious advancements towards his love. "Oh and plenty of women, right?" he teases.

Her eyebrow cocks.

"I'm sure there are plenty of women whose inhibitions will be lowered, yes." She dismisses his hand and lifts herself up by pulling at the lapels of his dark leather jacket.

"I figured you would't care though," one hand latches at his belt and the other grabs his shirt, pulling him very closely to her, "when you already have one woman-"

Soon her hand slips under his shirt and she is caressing his chest "-giving you enough attention as it is."

He chuckles right into the kiss.

Day 1

The ship lands on the outlands next to Lake Paonga that leads them right down to Otoh Gunga. Waiting for them is a small delegation party sent by the Queen to welcome them to the planet.

As soon as he heads down the ramp, a gust of wind whooshes behind him, his hair parting to one side.

"It's windy?" he whispers to his angel, who is trailing by his side.

She gives a small smile and looks up in the direction the wind had blown. "There's very few windy days here in Naboo. We're lucky. They say that a gust of wind is a blessing to couples."

He opens his mouth to inquire more about the notion but they find themselves face to face with the delegation and the idea enters the back recesses of his mind.

"Weesa is honor to has in weesa presence today two heroes of da Naboo. Weesa Queenie forever, Senator Amidala and Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Isa little Ani's first time in da Festival and hanna be remember as a hero for blow up da Trade Federation and sav many Gungans. For yousa bravery weesa honor yousa with dis medal, Anakin Skywalker," Jar-Jar finished speaking immediately the large crowd of Gungans hollered in cheer.

He was slightly nervous. Jedi were raised to be self-less. Their job was to be peacekeepers and expect nothing in return. But as he felt the weight of the medallion hit his chest, he looked to his side and saw the admiration in Padme's eyes. He had only seen that look once, in his mother, right before he left. All these years he felt undeserving of such a gaze, and even know he knew it to be true, but seeing that look on Padme…it made him love her even more (if that's even possible). To know that she truly believed in him was enthralling, to say the least.

Later in the night he sat around a circle with various older women. He hid a slight yawn. After the day's events he was exhausted. The Gungans had treated them with a large feast that contained some of the most horrendous delicacies in the galaxy (and that's truly saying something because he had eaten all kinds of things). The Gungans also wanted a commemorative picture taken.

_"__Why the hell are we wearing this?" he gritted next to her ear. _

_Both Anakin and Padme were wearing sequined tight fitting clothing with feathers and eel skins draped in various weird places. _

_"__Don't worry it's only for the picture."_

_"__You better hope this picture stays down here," he whines._

But it wasn't the ridiculousness that the Gungans had made them face, that had him tired. It was the amazing _together_ time that he spent with Padme between the Gungan celebration and where they were now. The medal had fired her up, and he was nothing but glad that his wife was so _attentive_.

Glancing at her now, there was a certain radiance in her. She briefly looked at him from where she was conversing and the look she gave him spoke of what she could not verbally say. _"Sorry."_ She wasn't really sorry, but she was excusing herself. Padme had said that each day would be relatively short so they could relax but it was way past anyone's bedtime and she was still in the middle of finishing up with the families of the lost. It was a small ceremony situated in the heart of the Palace in Theed. Padme would have tea with them and the people would bring up the best memories of their deceased. As always, she lived to serve.

He had to step outside to clear his drooping eyes and also to catch a breath. Death was suffocating him back there. It was just too much for him to dwell on as a soldier.

He leaned on one of the balcony's of the palace. The gust of wind returning.

"Hello there," a frail voice said around the corner. He whipped around immediately, the Force picking up his surroundings with precision.

From behind the scenery, a small old woman appeared and she came to stand directly next to him.

"Time passes by fast. It seems like just yesterday I saw you during the ceremony and now you're taller than me." she murmurs. He smiles back at her, willing her to continue.

"I want to thank you, young man. It saddens me though, that you live only to fight another day. I can see the horrors of war, etched in your eyes. And then I suppose it's much worse for you Jedi types, you have no one to come back to."

He stays silent. If only she knew.

"I just want to thank you, for saving Naboo and for fighting this damned war. I guess I am also thankful that my son died sooner than later." And then she leaves.

Day 2

He's impressed by the auditorium they are sitting in. Padme occasionally leans into him and whispers the traditions and designs that adorn the room. He tries not to react too much on what she's saying because he can see a few cameramen snapping pictures and he doesn't want them to insinuate anything. Padme thinks otherwise. She says her people are faithful to her and they would think nothing less of her than what they believe. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

It is only a few minutes, when the play starts. He is once again left speechless. When Padme had mentioned that they were attending a school play he imagined older collegiate or almost collegiate students, but these were kids. He guessed they ranged ages seven to twelve, each of their bright cherub faces belting out their lines graciously. Oh and the girl that played the part of the Queen. She was spectacular. She held an air of drama that he considered….cute. (And Anakin Skywalker does not use the word cute.) He was enamored by her performance. Oh, oh and the kid that got to play him, did stupendous as well. When it was over he was the first to stand and applaud. He whooped and whistled. Beside him, he felt Padme laugh at his excitement.

"This is better than any of those old boring Opera's back in Coruscant," he says, still clapping.

Then he was pushing Padme backstage. He wanted to personally meet all of the kids and congratulate them.

"Senator Amidala and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, we are very thankful and honored that you could come to our performance. The kids worked day and night to put it on. I hope you enjoyed it," explained one of the professors.

Anakin pushed in from behind, "Please the pleasure and honor was all ours. They were brilliant. Can we see them?"

"Of course. They are all here in this room, waiting for you," the professor pointed to one of the rooms at the far right.

Once they entered, a silence overcame the room. Padme looked at him and smiled, urging him to speak to the students.

"Hello. I just want to say that you were all brilliant out there. I loved your performance. You did it exactly how it happened. And I was there, I know!"

The kids started laughing. The blonde kid that played him stood up and came up to him. "Will you take a picture with us?" he says softly.

The picture comes out better than the one he took with the Gungans yesterday. It's only hours later in the night when he looks at the picture and he sees the pure joy on his face. The little girl that played the Queen on his shoulders, her brown curls cascading over his head. Padme is smiling too.

"One day, I want to have lots of children with you," he whispers to his love's ear.

Day 3

The spent most of the day in the lake country, shopping and observing. The gust of wind had been ignored the day before but today again it appeared. It followed them and it livened up the atmosphere. Or perhaps it was just him. Long ago he had lost the tense of his muscles. The light of the Force flowed through him and he knew now, more than ever, that when the war was over he would come back here and have a family.

Padme was next to him, like always, and gone was her Senatorial face. She looked relaxed, something that he rarely saw back in Coruscant. The gust of wind pushed against her hair and it made her look even more beautiful. Of course, how wouldn't she? She was in her natural habitat.

On occasion he would look at his reflection and then look at her, and laugh. His small understanding could not begin to comprehend how Padme could ever fall in love with him. Truly, he loved her with all his heart. She was what fueled him to become a better Jedi and a better man. She really is his angel, the one who pushes him to greater heights.

It was only in the night when the true festivities had started. And like Obi-Wan had said, there was much to drink. The reunited in the village's square. There was ales and whiskeys of all types, and both men and women joined to eat and drink. In the late hours of the night, the people dispersed. Children and their parents returned to their homes. The older folks turned out for the night as well. Anakin was slightly drunk, if only to not seem rude to the patrons and he had seen Padme also drink, so he assumed that she was buzzed as well.

To catch his attention she patted his leg under the table. He turned to her and only then did he truly see the desire that marred her eyes. "We're not leaving yet," she murmured and then her eyesight got stuck on his lips. He pulled back a bit, not allowing her the opportunity to act foolishly.

"Why is that?" he replied.

"One of the girls who was my friend from the legislative youth program says the village's youth paid for a HDJ to come over. We should have some fun," she suggested, her hand now rubbing his leg.

He placed his hand on top of hers and said, "Alright, but no more drinking for us."

She nodded in comprehension and all the while her eyes sparkled with mischief.

And the HoloDisk Jockey did come. And so did a ton of young people, that he assumed had arrived from other villages as well. The drinking continued and he placed Padme in front of him at all times while they were walking around, just so he wouldn't lose sight of her. Obi-Wan was also right about the women, for from his point of view, he could see winks and cleavages. His face remained stoic at all times.

Soon enough a drink was passed to him by Padme, and he could not refuse her. Not when she was smiling up at him and touching him. Everyone was too drunk to notice anything, so he decided that he might as well get too drunk to care. The music was blasting and thumping. People were gyrating everywhere. Him and Padme stood to the side drinking away, Force knows they had left feet. Sure he knew the waltz and such, but not like this. Their youth was spent serving others. They never learned to be young and free.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Everyone stop what your doing!" a voice from the various speakers said. It was the HDJ. "I just heard the Queen is here. Where the Queen at?"

Padme turned to him with panicked eyes. Suddenly two bright lights turned to them and everyone started cheering.

"Oh man! The Queenie is here and the Jedi too! Hey! Come over here your Excellency! Everyone bring her and Jedi boy over here!" shouted the HDJ.

Suddenly a crowd formed around them and before he knew it, he had been pushed to the front. He looked at Padme and he could see that her eyes had softened a bit. She smiled nervously to the crowd. The HDJ continued pumping music behind them and when he saw them, he lowered it down a bit.

"Alright, everyone relax a bit. Now, if I paid attention in my history class, the good Senator here is about 26 years old. And if my guess is correct, Jedi Skywalker is like 21 years old. You are both very young. WE ARE ALL YOUNG! And you know what that means? It means we deserve to get down. So Cheers to the heroes of Naboo!"

And then the music starts thumping louder, the crowd gets crazier and Padme is pulled into the bunch by her friend. He's right behind her because he remembers his mandate as a Jedi and as her husband.

He only remembers a few things from that night. Violins that start accompanying the beat of the music. A chant far off that said "Long Live the Queen". Padme's smile and her hand pulling him to dance closer to her. And lastly, the gust of wind that seems to follow him everywhere.

Day 4

He remembers very little of what happened. He only hopes that he acted like the Jedi Knight he was supposed to be in front of her family.

Day 5

It's his last day on Naboo and his heart saddend. Just an hour ago, he had left Padme's bed and came back to his, so as to not raise any suspicions. He was finally well recovered from the partying and today he would need all of his mind in place. The Palace Ceremony was the serious of events. Padme had mentioned many protocols that would need to be done and the annoyance slipped in, but he managed because it was for her.

He opened the window to his room and almost immediately the gust of wind hit his face. He would ask her tonight, on the way back to Coruscant, what it meant, although he had a feeling he knew all along. An urge to hug her and hold her overcame him, simply because she reminded him of the air. She was his oxygen; what reminded him there was a real reason for living.

Later in the day, the ceremony began and he feel Padme's sadness at leaving. He understood it wasn't just for the fact that Naboo was their personal paradise but also because she left her family behind and her people.

"Please give your highest honors to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker," Padme said, breaking his reverie.

He stood with a confidence he had developed. He was nervous but Padme told him to imagine as if he was talking to his troops. He was a man now, she understood that.

"Thank you. Twelve years ago, I came to this planet. I come from Tatooine, the conditions there were rough, but I was rescued and given the opportunity to join the Jedi. Although it may sound rash, I thank the Force for the events that occurred here on Naboo. Without it I would not be standing here, I would have not gained the many friends that are gathered behind, but I also would have not seen this beautiful planet that is Naboo." He gives a break for applause and then continues, "This past week truly has been an honor and a privilege. I have enjoyed myself in many ways but I have also gained valuable insight on who you really are. You are a charming citizenry, filled with the best virtues, and I can imagine so, since your leaders here are of the best caliber. Tough, yet humble. Loving and generous. Courageous in battle and patient in mind. I leave this place now but I hope to return since I know, as a Jedi, I have much to learn from you. So I thank you Naboo."

The crowd erupts and he smiles alongside his angel, for the first time feeling airy, transparent.

"How is a gust of wind a blessing for couples?" he asks when they're sitting in the common room on the ship back to Coruscant.

"Huh? I guess I never got to explaining that. Well, it comes from various mythologies but basically tradition has it that a gust of wind ushers in the air needed to power love. Nubians say the Gods send a gust of wind to remind us that they exist," she says calmly.

But Anakin sensed more, "You have a different opinion?"

"Not necessarily different, no. Just my own mythology. You see, when I first saw you again, after all those years, I got excited and I tried to keep my composure. Then when I saw that you loved me back, I tried to hide it and deny it. When we were in Tatooine and then Geonosis, it occurred to me while fighting it, that love is like a kite amongst a gust of wind. I had to learned how to ride it and then I just….let go." she says, her eyes brimming with tears.

She grabs ahold of his face and looks up at him, "I love you Anakin Skywalker. That's what the gust of wind means to me."

"And I you, my love."

Of two things Anakin was certain when he came back from the festival. 1. He was lucky to love and be loved by Padme. 2. Naboo threw one hell of a party.

_FIN_

* * *

_so you see that day up there that Anakin blanked out. I'm gonna write out what happened on a separate fic that will accompany this one. So you might want to check that out when I finish. Not making any promises it will be out by today. Stay Cool!_


End file.
